rainbowmagicfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:LexsJB/Good work in 2019
Hi everyone, (this is just going to be a conversational blog, so nothing informative) My 2019 How was your 2019? For me it was pretty long, but we have come to the end of a decade and into the roaring 20s. but this millennium, ‘roaring’ because of a how bad everything has become. Wow I got too deep there. And ‘bad’ includes my enthusiasm for rainbow magic. I bought a number of books I forgot I had bought such as Zainab and Camilla, both of which were kind of forgettable. Annie the Detective Fairy was probably the most interesting, only because it gives us history on Fairyland, but I haven’t reread it since. I’m so stupid I said last year “I don’t think I’ll be buying any more books” and look what I’ve done. I’m starting to find rereading even the fairy books I like quite painful too because it’s so slow-paced and I lose my patience. Even the illustrations nowadays are so average that there’s nothing to applaud or criticise. However only a week after writing ‘Good work in 2018’, Jae the K-pop fairy was announced and I actually had something to look forwards to. I wrote a sick book review and enjoyed laughing at me-2-u’s antics so at least I did enjoy one book this year. I was hoping Kat the Jungle Fairy was going to come out this year but they moved her back yet again. If there’s one book I’m definitely buying in the future, it’s her book. I don’t care about the jungle topic but I want to see what all the fuss was about. Work on the wiki There actually haven’t been many radical changes on the wiki this year as I did it all last year. We’re keeping up with creating the fairy pages, but I’m still confused about Kat’s publish date as amazon says it’s in 2020 but other sites say 2021 and it makes more sense in the schedule too, but that will reveal itself when the time comes. We (or maybe just me) had a scare halfway through the year where there were no fairy books announced for a long time after the last had been published. I had a goodbye blog written ready to publish but then the Festival Fairies were added to amazon so that went in the bin (well it didn’t, I still have it if I remember to post it when it finishes like 164 years later). My 2020 Next year there aren’t any books coming out that interest me, but I said that last year then Jae the kpop fairy appeared, so who knows. Although, I’m still skeptical something interesting will happen since there seems to be a book coming out every month in 2020, none of which I like the sound of. I’m not a big fan of the festival fairies, the earth fairy, or the peace fairy cos I don’t like the idea of Jack Frost ruining these kind of worldwide issues by just stealing an object, and world peace returning with the fairies’ magic. He might as well be a terrorist, Kirsty and Rachel might as well become gods. For me it’s getting too expansive if that makes sense. The girls have been transformed from relatable earth girls into people who’ve literally been to the International Space Station and are about to solve the world’s problems. But that’s just my opinion, I’m not in the position to criticise what people decide to publish to educate kids. Have a good year and I hope any upcoming rainbow magic book interests you and brings you enjoyment. LexsJBTalk 10:48, December 20, 2019 (UTC) Category:Blog posts